


come back to you.

by commonemergency



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, this is self indulgent tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonemergency/pseuds/commonemergency
Summary: still, across London there is someone for him to go home to after this.





	come back to you.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still writing a prompt today i just wanted to write this first as a bonus given the youtube events today, because i don't know about anyone else but after a day of socializing i just want to curl up against my fave person and lay down for a while.

Talking to a lot of people wears Dan out. But he can pretend for a few hours that it doesn’t. They won’t know that Dan has one hand near his pocket, to whip his phone out and pretend to send a text or to _actually_ send a text to Phil about how the event is going. They won’t know that even if he has 6.5 million followers being surrounded by people can make him feel small and a little nervous. It’s not Phil’s fault for coming, but he wishes sometimes that he did. That way he could talk to someone. Although he’s not finding it that difficult to talk to his manager, and his youtube pals that he’s made. Once that initial fear of being in a place surrounded by people with cameras and their own set of followers set in, he could feel himself relax. In the grand scheme of things, he wasn’t that big of a deal. He was here because he wanted to be. 

_i’m cold._

Is the first text of the night that he sends Phil, he had just gotten done with pictures outside, his face has gotten quite the workout earlier and his hands feel a little frozen but it’s fine.

Phil texts back. 

_I’m not._

Dan smirks at his phone, and looks up to see people that he hasn’t met yet, he does a little wave. He’ll go over there and talk with them in a second.

_i hate you._

Dan replies with the middle finger emoji. He’s about to stick his phone back in his pocket when he feels his phone buzz again. 

_No you don’t. You love me. :)_  
_You’re gonna do great!_

Somehow, that’s enough motivation to keep him going. 

It’s not so much that they can’t do things alone, or without the other, it’s just it was comfortable to have another person there, who could read your mind when you don’t want to talk, or with a single glance to understand that you want to move along to the next thing, or ‘we’ve done enough, let’s go home,’. 

_do i love you though_  
_last time i checked you’re leaving me for the kilt guy_

Dan gets a kick out of this, but really he’s texting again just for that little sense of security that _still_ , across London there is someone for him to go home to after this. And it’s still the best feeling ever. 

_He was quite dreamy ngl_  
_But you do yoga so I guess i’m the real winner here \0/_

Dan doesn’t reply but he keeps the message in the corners of his heart. 

“Are you ready?” Marianne asks, they’re going to announce him soon and he feels that sense of anxiety and excitement that he gets before presenting something that’s important to him. 

He nods his head, checking his hair one last time with his front camera while they set him up with the microphone equipment. 

Dan’s phone buzzes, and Dan can’t help but think of their psychic connection when he looks down at the message. 

_Love you <3_

*

In the taxi back home he rests his head against the window and watches as London passes by him, he had a good time, with a little bit of stress but he knows that’s just how it goes. He doesn’t want to talk to anymore people for a couple of days, and that’s okay. 

When the taxi drops him off he grabs for his keys and walks through the door and is hit with the familiar smell of _home._ It always amazes him how comforting his home smells like after a long day of being out and about. He takes his jacket off and places it on the stairs for him to pick up when he goes to bed but he looks for Phil and he finds him by the sound of the TV playing in another room. He’s asleep, watching reruns of some television show they’ve seen a hundred of times. 

Dan sits on the couch and grabs a strand of Phil’s hair and messes with him until he opens his eyes, sleepily, but then he sees a tired smile. “Hi,” he reaches out for Dan who falls into his embrace. 

“Hi.” Dan says into Phil’s neck, but getting into a position where his head rests on Phil’s lap and he’s looking up at him. “Play with my hair and tell me about what you did while I was gone.” 

Phil talks in great detail about the cute man who delivered the tree while he massages Dan’s scalp, and Dan stops Phil to ask how short the kilt was just for his own entertainment, and Phil tells him like he requested, bending down to press his lips against his forehead because no matter how many hours it’s been they still miss each other a little. 

“Let’s go to bed. Tomorrow we can decorate the tree.” Phil wakes Dan up gently and helps lead him to their bedroom, grabbing his jacket on the way. 

Dan tucks up against Phil in bed thinks of how lucky he is to be able to go home to this person every night. It makes the hours of socializing worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos appreciated. 
> 
> talk to me on tumblr/twitter: **@nihilismdan**


End file.
